parashifandomcom-20200213-history
Ginsenkei
The Ginsenkei (銀泉警 Argenfluo Police) is the local police force of Argenfluo, or rather, a small army that is loyal to the Talos Clan and receives direct orders from them. It was created after the Siege of Argenfluo, founded by two Lunar Corps soldiers who enlisted the help of 18 other children. Since then, the Ginsenkei has become a growing military organization, mostly consisting of commoner youths each generation. =First Generation= The first generation of Ginsenkei consists of the original 20 recruits, who were split into eight units, each specializing in a unique battle tactic. Unit 1 A confrontation unit specializing in offense. [[Cross|'Cross']] The unit leader of Unit 1. Before the Ginsenkei, he was a friend of Ryuu's thief crew. He's a mysterious, strange person with a perpetual smile across his face, never opening his eyes, and wears a different hat each day. He uses a large, circular metal boomerang that can also double as a shield. [[Aruna|'Aruna']] A quiet man who's always seen with Tatane. He seems to possess a large amount of magic power. He is one of the two Lunar Corps soldiers who found the Ginsenkei. [[Tatane|'Tatane']] A girl who seems that she can back herself up very well in a fight. Her choice of weapons are chakrams. She is one of the two Lunar Corps soldiers who found the Ginsenkei. Unit 2 An infiltration unit that specializes in infiltrating enemy zones and gathering intelligence. [[Senma|'Senma']] The eldest and blind son of the Rangers chief and once a top notch archer. Despite this disability, his profound intelligence and charisma and ability to discern the lie from the truth makes up for it. He has a special ability called "Air Field" which he can use to "see". [[Shion|'Shion']] The heiress of the Shiseirei Family and is usually seen with Senma, acting as his "eyes". Contrary to her innocent and youthful appearance, Shion is a dangerous, abrasive tomboy with many connections and skills of debilitation, extortion, and psychological torture, and will use her deceptive appearance to her advantage. Unit 3 An elimination unit specializing in elimination of small group targets and item retrieval. They are known to have zero failed missions. [[Souji|'Souji']] The unit leader of Unit 3. Souji comes from a reknowned tribe of animal breeders and their stock is used worldwide. On the outside, he is quiet and stoic but he has personality quirks of his own, including playing musical instruments, sewing hand-puppets (and sometimes, even talking through them) and naming everything he owns after himself (i.e. his hat "Soumaru"). He's a top notch archer. He's just as lazy as Ryuu is. [[Haruto|'Haruto']] See "Main Characters" for short description [[Gin|'Gin']] Gin comes from a nomadic tribe of silver and jade workers. He's quite a romantic and loves to tell stories passed down from his tribe. He is possibly the strongest man in the Ginsenkei in terms of strength. He also acts as somewhat of a balance between Haru and Souji. He has a fiancee back home. Unit 4 A confrontation unit specializing in combat against large numbers. [[Kuroga|'Kuroga']] Unit leader of Unit 4 and adoptive brother of Souji. He maintains a cool and calm composure, never letting anything get to him. He always wears a precious zippered bandana and has a pet catmeleon named "Sansan". Fitting pet, as he has the ability to create midair illusions. [[Masatora|'Masatora']] Tora is a citizen that hails from the Hiwa Sector. He is strict and disciplined, especially when following orders, possibly resulting from his father's influence. He has great skill of adaptability and proficient in the use of many weapons. [[Enya|'Enya']] Enya is of partial elf descent. He is passionate, but impulsive, tending to not think things through. He is easily excited and easily bored, his spirited nature and curiosity of the world around him due to his rural upbringing. He can control the four elements with ease. "Unit 5" Does not exist. It never has. There is no such thing as a "Unit 5". Anyone telling you otherwise is lying. Unit 6 An infiltration unit specializing in ambush and sabotage. 'Tellyth' A young nobleman hailing from the Towa Clan and Unit Leader of Unit 6. His personality is even fit to be that of a responsible leader. Shame he also likes to collaborate with Uki and his pranks. His powerful earth magic allows his unit to burrow deep underground, giving the unit a great advantage in battle. 'Ukyou' A spontaneous, flashy, and confident boy. He lives his life with a carefree attitude and thrives on fun, rarely serious about anything, in and out of battle. His usual plan in battle is to blindly rush in while leaving a trail of explosions in his wake. Unit 7 An elimination unit specializing in incapacitation and assassination. 'Wakagi' A talented Akasha and cousin of Iroki. She is the Unit Leader of Unit 7. Wakagi is a very outgoing and social person as well as a good, level-headed leader. By precise use of her magic, she can create clots in an opponent's energy flow by hitting their pressure points. 'Toume' A generally introverted girl hailing from a family of hired assassins. Due to her upbringing, she follows orders without letting her feelings get in the way and sees the world from an objective point-of-view. She uses a blowgun in battle. 'Ayalla' The youngest princess of the Hiwa Clan. She was largely ignored by the rest of her family and mostly raised by coddling servants as she grew up. Though stoic and cold to those who she does not know and deem unimportant, she is fiercely loyal and attached to those she considers close to her. Unit 8 A confrontation unit specializing in all-rounded prolonged combat and defense. 'Taiki' The crown prince of the Talos Clan and next in line to take the throne, Taiki largely lived his life in the Imperial Palace of Arka. As a result of his upbringing, though he knows much about politics and warfare and is appropriately respected as a natural leader, he know next to nothing about "commoner" culture and struggles to understand it, often making comparisons to his own experiences, much to everyone's amusement. He wields the powerful magic of his bloodline. 'Iroki' A talented Akasha and cousin of Wakagi. Unlike his cousin, Iroki is more pacifistic and gives a soft-spoken vibe from his appearance. Like all Akasha, he can create barriers, but what's notable about this is that it's the barrier that he uses as a "weapon" in battle. As part of his nature, he has the tendency to go back to battlefields to attempt at healing the enemies that his team had beaten up just moments ago. 'Ryuuto' See "Main Characters" for short description 'Nobu' Another street orphan that was also caught up in the siege and thus winded up in the Ginsenkei. Obviously, during his street life, he was acquainted with Haru and Ryuu's orphan crew but was a part of another crew of orphans. He has an intimidating air around him, especially to strangers. He wears the helmet of his first kill and wields the heavy axe with a destructive force. =Other Generations= *Tiel *Aoto *Katsuaki